Illness
by SynStory
Summary: Louis gets sick, and Angel tends to him...with interesting results.


"You can't," Angel said tenderly. "You've got a fever of 102.9, and you're running mucus out of every hole in your head."

"I am _fine_." Louis said, sighing in exasperation. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You are _not_ fine," Angel yelled. "Look," his expression changed to one of love and tenderness. "You take care of me all the time. Just once, let me take care of you, okay?"

Louis sighed and lay back in bed, looking for all the world as if he were about to get a root canal.

"Once I can breathe properly, I'm gonna kill you for this," Louis threatened, but he allowed Angel to stick a thermometer in his mouth.

"You know," Louis said, his eyes glinting mischieviously, "that is not the most accurate place to take my temperature."

"Louis, are you really in the mood for that?" Angel laughed. His boyfriend had caught a cold; the first since Angel had known him, and they had been dating for almost seven years! Angel got sick far more often, and Louis liked to bring him breakfast in bed and fawn over him for days. Angel enjoyed this treatment too, but he was glad it was finally his turn; sometimes he felt bad for all the attention he got when he really wanted to give some back.

"What'd you say my temperature is? 102.9?" Louis asked, his eyes still gleaming. "I don't think I've ever been hotter."

Louis allowed his hand to brush against his partner's groin, and Angel gasped.

"Not fair!" he cried. He could feel his arousal pressing hard against the zipper on his jeans.

"Come on, baby, you can be on top this time," Louis invited temptingly. It was this that pushed Angel over the edge and convinced him to acquiesce; he was rarely on top, and actually preferred the bottom. But sometimes, the chance for a little change was just too great to pass up.

"Okay," he said, trying hard to reign in his enthusiasm. "But only if you're sure."

"I'm _positive_." Louis replied. His own erection was straining painfully against his boxers and he wanted to let it out.

Angel leaned down and kissed Louis's full, dark lips. he slowly brushed his tongue up and down the perfectly sculpted cupid's bow, and then Louis opened his mouth and their tongues were entwined in a perfect dance, each one completing the other. Angel slowly lowered himself so that he was lying on top of the longer form of his lover, and he allowed their erections to rub together.

"unh!" Louis let out a groan of pleasure as Angel's skilled fingers twirled around his nipples and skimmed across his chest and stomach. "Angel, _please_…"

Angel teased him for a while longer, his hot tongue sliding lower on Louis's abdomen. It felt like all the heat in the tall black man's body was being pushed downwards, quickly pooling in his groin. He didn't think he could last much longer, and he craved more intimate contact.

"Angel…please…more!" He begged, his huge brown eyes looking lustily into those of his lover.

The tears of pure pleasure forming in those eyes sent Angel over the edge; he ripped Louis's boxers off and claimed his whole length in one and began bobbing his head and sucking so fast that his head was a blur. Louis cried out in ecstasy, as his whole body was thrown into a barrage of stimulation that it didn't know how to recover from.

"Angel…I'm gonna—" Louis tried to warn his lover, but Angel had already felt his impending release, and immediately pulled his head back, blowing cold air onto Louis's hardness.

"aaahhhhhhhh…." Louis moaned, his mind excited at the prospect of what was to come, his body disappointed that it had not been allowed to climax.

He looked up to see that Angel had taken off his jeans and underpants and was now sitting between his legs, the fingers of his left hand coated in lubricant.

"Please, Angel, touch me!" Louis gasped, pushing his hips insistently against Angel's hand. Angel obliged, gently inserting one finger.

"mm, ah, um," Louis groaned. as Angel probed and added another finger, stretching and preparing his partner, he touched against Louis's prostate several times. Louis was bucking his hips, pushing down hard on Angel's fingers, trying to bring contact to that small sweet spot that made him see stars, but Angel refused to rush; he knew that Louis was unused to being penetrated and he wanted to be very careful and gentle.

"Come _oonnnn…_" Louis moaned, and Angel obligingly added a third finger. Louis gasped and groaned. When he felt that his boyfriend was sufficiently stretched, Angel removed his fingers and Louis looked up with a look of disappointment as he was deprived of the sensations he had so been enjoying. But he didn't have to wait long; soon Angel had lubricated his throbbing member and was aligning himself with his lover's entrance. He gently probed the entrance, but didn't allow more than the very tip to enter his lover.

"Angel, stop teasing me!" Louis pleaded, and Angel obliged. He gave one huge thrust and was quickly full sheathed entirely in Louis ass.

"Ahhhhh!" Louis screamed, closing his eyes in ecstasy as Angel slammed hard into his prostate.

Angel let out his own small cry of pleasure as he felt Louis's muscles contract around him.

He set a steady, fast rhythm, pushing far up inside and then pulling almost the whole way out, smashing into Louis's prostate each time. He felt bliss building in his groin, and he knew that he couldn't last much longer.

"Ah, ah, ANGEL!" Louis screamed as he came, and the feeling of those strong, tensing muscles around his cock sent Angel tipping over the edge and he released deep inside his lover. "AHHH!" it was the first loud sound he'd made the whole time.

for a while, they both just lay there and enjoyed being together, until Angel pulled out of his beloved and rolled to the side, curling and snuggling against Louis's side.

"Shit," Louis said, breathing deeply, "I should let you be on top more often! that was fuckin' amazin'."

Angel laughed breathlessly. "Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah…tired," Louis was starting to mumble as he fell asleep.

_Mmmm…_ Angel thought, and passed out beside his lover.

"sniff" Angel glared at Louis as he drank soup from a mug. Louis, who was completely over his illness, suppressed a smile.

"You're an asshole." Angel broke the silence. "I was gonna let you rest and all, but _nnnooo_, you had to get all horny—who the fuck wants to fuck when they feel like this anyway?" he demanded.

"You were bein' all carin' and fawnin' and whatnot, I just couldn't help myself; you were _adorable_." Louis said, unable to contain his grin any longer.

Angel sighed. "Never again. from now on, you stay away from my dick when you have a virus." he said firmly. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

Louis just laughed and gave Angel a kiss on the forehead. "Get well soon, lover" he said, "I have _no _idea how long I can wait for you; I may be forced to seek out other means of release."

"You wouldn't _dare_," Angel said, though a worried light crept into his eyes.

Louis laughed again, and left Angel to finish his soup.


End file.
